Marcelo Tubert
Marcelo Tubert is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Carlos (ep10), Scarface (ep7) *Batman Beyond (2000) - Ortiz (ep31) *CBS Storybreak (1987) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1995) - Machete Man (ep101), Vendor (ep101), Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2008) - Enrique (ep38), Jaime (ep38) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2002) - Announcer (ep48), Husband (ep46) *Disney's Pepper Ann (????) - Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2009) - Mr. Alvarez *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Maya & Miguel (2005) - Chepito (ep35), Toro (ep35) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Hector Papadopolis (ep56) *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2001) - Captain (ep11), Young Technician (ep13) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Sonar Man (ep16) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Derelict (ep6), Reporter#2 (ep6) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Official (ep34), Tanger (ep34) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Lorrie (ep5) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Tough Guy *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Bob (Spanish), Fatty (Spanish) 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Alpha and Omega (2010) - Max *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'OVA - Dubbing' *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2014) - Doc Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia (2009) - Additional Voices *The Marine 3: Homefront (2013) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *Alita: Battle Angel (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Get the Gringo (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Machete (2010) - Additional Voices *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Misadventures of the Dunderheads (2012) - Additional Voices *The Trigger Effect (1996) - ADR Loop Group *The Way of the Gun (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Elite (2019) - Yusef (ep16), Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Suleiman the Magnificent, Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Suleiman the Magnificent, Additional Voices *BioShock (2007) - Ducky Splicers *BioShock 2 (2010) - Ducky, Toasty *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) - Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Rioters, Thieves, Vagrants *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2011) - White Legs Male *Just Cause (2006) - Additional Voices *Kill Switch (2003) - Soldiers *Lands of Lore III (1999) - David LeGre', Dimple the Guard, Elliot the Guard, Jakel *Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny (1997) - Ja Kel, Draracle's Friend, Goofball A, Guard 7, Shaman *République (2014) - Luis Octavo (ep2) *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Additional Voices *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (1999) - Agent Zero, Bippo the Faun, Bombo, Bounsa the Gemcutter, Brother Arnie, Brother Clive, Brother Curtis, Brother Harry, Brother Kipp, Brother Ned, Chedda the Faun, Colonel Blub, Corporal Glug, Foreman Bob, Foreman Bud, Foreman Max, Foremen, Kanga the Gemcutter, Little Bo Peep, Loonie the Faun, Master Chef, Monk Colosi, Pogo the Gemcutter, Private Romeo, Sergeant Tub, Twitchy the Gemcutter, Whiskers the Gemcutter *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2019. Category:American Voice Actors